


Cinco Formas en las que Draco Malfoy te Domina

by JennVilla



Series: Traducciones: lettered [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: Cinco Draco(s) diferentes y cinco maneras diferentes en las que él te domina.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Traducciones: lettered [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009302
Kudos: 6





	Cinco Formas en las que Draco Malfoy te Domina

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Ways Draco Malfoy Tops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241331) by [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered). 



1\. Desde abajo

— ¿Lo quieres? —dice, apenas mirando hacia arriba— Arrodíllate. —Desnudo, te levantas de la cama; te arrodillas ante él.

Él procede a leer su libro de pociones, completamente vestido en la cama; siempre está así, temprano en la mañana. Lo esperas en el suelo, pacientemente, con tus rodillas dobladas. Deberías sentirte humillado, y sin embargo, tú lo has pedido. Bueno, realmente lo imploraste: estás cansado de estar en un lugar de primacía; no eres un figurilla a adorar. Para Malfoy, sólo eres un ser humano común.

Sigues así, sin importar la debilidad en tus rodillas.

— ¿Sigues esperando? —dice, con un tono suave y tranquilo, sin mirarte— Ven, entonces —y tú te arrastras. Él se mueve un poco, todavía leyendo el libro, abriendo las piernas. Sabiendo lo que significa, tú tiemblas—. Puedes chupar. —dice, inclinando la cabeza y pasando una página.

Él te lo entrega.

Todo lo que siempre has sido se derrumba, porque te vuelves loco cuando lo chupas. Sin restricciones ni pausas; todo lo que anhelas es su polla.

Sus caderas se mueven lentamente; por fin levantando la vista del libro, él marca su lugar con precisión. Sus dedos se posan sobre tu nuca, tan fríos y seguros.

—Ya basta. —te dice suavemente; te estabas volviendo codicioso, ¿verdad?

Al soltarlo, casi gimes.

—Sube. —y la forma en que lo dice, suena como si se hubiera compadecido; está siendo amable.

Te subes a la cama, necesitado, casi desesperado, contrastando con la gracia perezosa de él mientras se desliza hacia abajo.

—Supongo que quieres esto. —dice, con poca o ninguna emoción, mientras su mano envuelve su polla. Su mirada se mueve de la misma manera lenta: con intensidad e intención.

—Sí. —dices. A lo largo de los años, se te ha dado poco permiso para querer. Siempre estuviste destinado a más; otros siempre te quisieron a ti. Ahora, es que a Draco Malfoy no le importa para nada lo que te hace tan puta.

—Tan desesperado. —dice.

Tú dices que sí.

—Entonces será mejor que te pongas manos a la obra. —dice, y suelta su polla. Él mueve sus caderas y tú te subes a la cima.

Mientras te hundes a lo largo de toda su polla, él coge el libro.

—Trata de tomarlo con calma. —te dice, y abre _"Pociones Poderosas"._

Tienes tanto calor que necesitas correrte, porque él se ve -y suena- como la nieve.

—Jadeas como un animal —te dice mientras empujas tus caderas; se lame el pulgar, pasa otra página—. Lo suponía. Te gusta enterrarte en una polla.

Nunca has sentido este tipo de vacío y descontento, nunca has necesitado ser llenado. Nunca te has sentido más intrascendente; nunca lo has amado tanto. No hay tensión en ti, eres libre.

—Nunca te cansas de ello. Siempre quisiste sólo atención.

* * *

2\. Desde arriba

—Lo quieres. —dice. Es como si te hubiera sacado de lugares húmedos y oscuros, cuevas donde el agua se precipita, atrapándote en el amanecer de su radiante cielo.

Su piel está seca por el calor estático; te ha atado a la cama y ha abierto las persianas. A la luz de la mañana, te sujeta: caliente y seguro, inquebrantable. Pruebas tus muñecas contra las ataduras, y tus manos se estremecen por el ardor. Sus labios cálidos y secos están lánguidos en tu polla.

—Por favor. —dices.

— ¿Ah sí? —se levanta, su mano apretando suavemente donde sus labios habían estado— ¿Quieres mi caliente y apretado culo envuelto alrededor de ti? ¿Quieres empujarte hasta dentro, donde siempre te sientes tan cálido y seguro?

Su cabello sigue brillando al sol, su sonrisa es leve: una simple oblicuidad de labios, y de alguna manera siempre calmada de una manera que aún parece amable. Sus manos son cálidas y tranquilos son sus movimientos, tan fácilmente confundidos con la generosidad en las calurosas horas de la madrugada. Ahora es cuando el sol lo envuelve en una luz cálida, y las sábanas de algodón brillan a su alrededor: todo blanco, etéreo.

—Malfoy. —te retuerces. No. Tus manos están atadas.

—Di que no te lo has ganado.

—Por favor.

—Di que no te lo mereces. —su mano es lánguida, pero aún así larga y como una correa, porque le perteneces.

—Yo... —dices— por favor.

—Piensa en lo apretado y ajustado que estarías; piensa en que nunca antes habías encajado así. Piensa en lo seguro que te sientes, en que no estás solo; piensa en lo caliente que yo mantendría tu polla, gruesa y cómoda dentro de mi...

—No me lo merezco. —dices.

Su uña traza esas cicatrices en tu pecho; crees que le gustaría poner una propia, como testamento. Sin embargo, su otra mano está haciendo lo contrario en tu polla, sus movimientos son tan suaves que parecen borrar las marcas de violencia; te está acariciando para limpiarte: para purificarte. Con su corona de cabellos dorados, la pálida tez de su piel y sus ojos color tormenta, podría ser un conquistador, un santo: alguien en quien confiar.

Nunca cometes ese error. Draco Malfoy no es un ángel.

—No, no lo mereces —él está de rodillas; se posiciona de manera que tu miembro pueda empujar dentro de él, lentamente—. ¿Has olvidado las almas que nunca salvaste?

—Lo intenté —dices—, yo... —pero él está tan cálido a tu alrededor, tan lento y seguro, como las noches junto a una chimenea que nunca conociste; sus ojos están encendidos. Las profecías son mentiras; el cielo es cálido, y el infierno es frío como el hielo.

—No fuiste lo suficientemente bueno —te dice, tan dulce—. Nunca fuiste bueno.

—Lo fui. —dices.

—Dilo —a tu padrino, a Dumbledore, a Voldemort y a Ginny, a Lupin, a Tonks y a mamá— otra vez.

—Yo fui bueno. —y desearías poder sostenerlo.

* * *

3\. Desde un lado

— ¿Lo quieres?

— ¿Por qué no lo intentas? ¿Ves lo bueno que es? Es tan flexible.

— ¿Es siempre tan...?

— ¿... Maleable por la mañana?

—Despreocupado.

—Sólo está de mal humor. Quítale el plug.

— ¿Estás seguro? Él-

—Mira cómo se retuerce cuando lo sacas. Mira ese agujero tembloroso. Está rogando por él.

— ¿Pero cómo puedes estar seguro-?

—Dile que si lo quiere, tiene que gemir por ello.

—No lo está pidiendo.

—Díselo.

— ¿Lo oyes? Malfoy dice que si lo quieres, tienes que-

Gimes porque estás mojado y esperando; sientes un vacío inmenso, ahora que el plug se ha ido; te duele.

—... Gemir por ello.

—Te lo dije.

—Él realmente quiere-

—Ahora cómete su agujero.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Necesitas que gima de nuevo? ¿Igual que una sucia puta? ¿Quieres que te muestre cuánto quiere que chupes para limpiar ese asqueroso y sucio agujero?

—No...

—Sólo escúchalo; está desesperado. Una puta hambrienta y necesitada. Asegúrate de meter la lengua hasta el fondo; a ese pequeño cabrón le gusta algo a lo que aferrarse.

—Realmente es una puta.

— ¿Te sorprende?

—Ni siquiera sabe quién soy.

— ¿Necesita saberlo? Eres un bastardo cachondo que puede usar su polla, y harás todo lo que yo diga. ¿Crees que ese pequeño come-pollas necesita algo más que eso?

—Pero él-

—No digas su nombre aquí.

—Pero él mató.-

—Eso tampoco. —la voz en las sombras es suave, pero demandante.

— ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?

Su cara pálida deja las sombras.

—Porque aquí, yo soy el Señor.

— ¿Él-?

—Pregúntale.

— ¿Tú...?

Siempre respondes: "Quiero servirle".

—A él le gusta —dice—, por eso es mi buena mascota.

— ¿Por qué querría-?

—Necesitaba a alguien, ¿no? Sólo míralo.

—Pero tú-

—Mírame a mí —su cara está sin expresión—. Ya hice lo que tenía qué hacer —mueve una mano—. Fóllalo.

— ¿Ahora?

—Ya está más suelto y mojado que cualquier puta. Asegúrate de que el primer empujón sea sólido; no debería tener libertad.

—Está bien, entonces.

—Dime cómo se siente.

—Como dijiste, como un pequeño coño caliente.

—Cuéntame más.

—Apretado como una pequeña virgen. Te aprieta tanto. Pero tenía entendido que tú lo-

—No —su respuesta es plana—. No nos tocamos. Nunca nos tocamos.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

— ¿Quién querría tocarme?

No es por eso en absoluto. Hay polla dentro de ti ahora, y te sientes como una llama. Los ojos de Malfoy son cenizas.

—Entonces, ¿cómo...?

—Porque lo conozco. Lo conozco mejor que nadie. Puedo decirte cómo llevarlo al éxtasis.

—Te lo estás perdiendo.

—No —dice Malfoy—. Porque él me conoce.

* * *

4\. Manteniendo la distancia

— ¿Realmente lo quieres?

—Sí —dices—, lo quiero.

Quieres pagar por las cosas que nunca hiciste, por las vidas que nunca salvaste, por la misericordia que nunca fue tuya. Pagarías el precio para demostrar que no eres un héroe; te gustaría gastar lo suficiente para demostrar que eres egoísta. Tu auto-sacrificio nunca cuesta lo suficiente.

Malfoy parece dinero, incluso por la mañana, su piel como crema demasiado rica, su pelo como galeones de oro. Él siempre ha apreciado las cosas finas; su voz es dulce como la miel pero culta como el vino; es un chardonnay.

Entre las piernas, está adulterado, ultrajado: tan sonrojado y dulce que parece caro. Sin sustancia, piensas, y tan completamente rosado; es sólo un poco espumoso de nada. Nunca podrías emborracharte con algo tan dulce.

—Podría doler —dice, las pinzas sujetan tus pezones, y tú gimes—. ¿Demasiado?

—Más. —dice.

Aunque el dolor y la vergüenza han vivido en su vida, no han vivido en sus manos; las palmas de las manos siguen siendo suaves como un sillón de lujo, y su voz sigue sonando como cucharas de plata.

—Puedo darte otra polla para que la chupes. —dice, y ofrece el cristal.

Ha traído todas sus riquezas: seda y mármol, pinzas de plata; ha traído el brillo y el glamour con él, dispuesto a admitir que no es suficiente. Es demasiado delicado y demasiado fino; no quiere hacerte daño; aunque planeó matar a un hombre, se encogió ante ello. En vez de eso empujará una polla de cristal dentro y espera hacerlo duro y fuerte; por ti, intentará ser el asesino en el que él nunca se convirtió.

—Es tan difícil —sus dientes cerca de tu garganta—, que se hace difícil respirar. —ya ha empujado canicas lentamente hacia arriba en ti, duras y finas y veteadas como la sangre.

—No es suficiente.

Pasa la mano por tu pelo, llevándolo hacia atrás.

—Puedo hacer que el anillo en tu polla sea más apretado.

—Sabes lo que quiero. —dices; quieres su árbol genealógico, el legado de su padre; quieres la vergüenza de ello: destruirlo a él y a toda su fe, todo lo que ha hecho que alguien como él se sienta seguro.

—Cariño. —dice, te besa la frente.

—Hazlo.

Lentamente saca la daga que su padre le dio, que nunca ha usado.

—Podría follarte con la empuñadura. —dice, y sabes lo que eso le cuesta: su nombre está grabado allí y lo mancharía contigo; se entregaría con escritura de plata a de ti.

—Cógeme con la cuchilla. —ya has estado muerto antes.

Él sacude la cabeza.

—Que así sea. —dice. Desde que moriste, siempre has necesitado más.

Coloca la punta sobre tu pecho, porque aunque no podría matar por un reino, lo haría a tu pedido. Aún así su sacrificio no vale lo suficiente; es sólo una bonita baratija, una ofrenda de monedas.

Cuando te penetra, encuentras la liberación mientras sangras. Revives a Snape; revives la muerte; revives la paz. Esto es lo que necesitas.

* * *

5\. Desde el corazón

—Tú quieres esto.

—Sólo cállate. —dices. Lo hace; lo besas.

Malfoy por la mañana es como la leche caliente y el pan: suave y blanco y relleno. Debería darte vergüenza pensar en la cocina de Molly Weasley para comprobarlo, pero no puedes evitarlo: la forma en que la luz del sol entra, la forma en que el aire sabe a canela. Cuando Hermione trajo a su gato, este se acomodó contenta y perezosamente cerca de las cortinas de flores de la ventana. Malfoy es así; se extiende hacia ti y se acomoda a tu alrededor, contento.

—Cállate tú. —dice, y se separa; sonríe contra tu mejilla.

—No dije nada. —dices, porque no lo hiciste.

—Puedo oírte pensar.

Sonríes en el cuenco poco profundo de su cuello; quieres lamerlo.

— ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Probablemente sobre cómo voy a follarte. —su voz es tan perezosa, todavía somnolienta pero te despierta más allá de la razón. Es cálida como la mantequilla y como los panqueques. Satisfactoria cómo ese pequeño refrigerio antes del almuerzo.

—Mm —dices, y le lames el hueco de la garganta.

—Y estás en lo correcto —dice—. Voy a follarte. Voy a follarte tan bien, tan fuerte y tan rápido, que me rogarás piedad.

—No, no lo harás.

—Lo haré.

—Sigue diciéndote eso.

—Soy un dios entre los hombres, si quieres saberlo. Un dios del sexo. Puedo hacerte ir al- _Oh, Harry... oh —_ su garganta está echada hacia atrás y expuesta; también la besas; tu otra mano ha metido un dedo dentro de ti, y ya te has preparado para él.

— ¿Qué decías?

Él se siente tan flexible y suave, como el algodón. Deberías avergonzarte por pensar en la lavandería también, pero no puedes evitarlo.

—Dije que te voy a follar por tanto tiempo y despacio, que al final serás un despojo tembloroso.

—Vale —dices, y te ríes—. Estoy listo.

Lo hace; te toma despacio. Es como la miel vertida en el pan; estás caliente y pegajoso, satisfecho. Draco Malfoy es una cosa constante, nada como tu pasado; es una luz cálida y familiar, agua fresca y el aroma fresco y limpio de la hierba.

—Necesito... necesito... —te dice, mientras se lanza sobre ti. Tú lo quieres; lo quieres caliente y resbaladizo dentro de ti, nada entre ustedes excepto el presente, sin un pasado que te pinte en las sombras o en el miedo.

No es ni hielo ni fuego, ni una sombra ni el símbolo de un hombre-serpiente que una vez mataste. No eres sólo un instrumento de su deseo, ni su sirviente, no eres un mercader que paga penitencia por los pecados. Eres meramente mortal, y este no es tu castigo. Eres normal, lo que siempre has soñado; no necesitas arrepentirte, porque esta es tu recompensa.

Tal vez esto siempre fue para ti. Este no es el final.

Aquí es donde todo comienza. 

* * *

_**fin** _

* * *


End file.
